The One I'll Always Love
by Mallory Cullen
Summary: There's a new girl in town named Kate-lynn.She meets Edward in biology. What would happen if Bella died before Kate-Lynn came? Can Edward forgive himself and move on? In Kate-Lynn's POV and might switch to Edwards.I Don't Own Twilight Stephenie Meyer Does
1. New Begining

Chapter One

New Beginning

**Kate-Lynn's POV**

It's my first day at Forks High school. It's March the middle of the semester, but i had to leave.

**Flashback**

"Kate can you pick up your brother at the babysitters house?" my mother asked me at 10:30 pm on a Friday night."Yea sure mom." I had to leave the party I was at but I went to go get my 5 month old brother at the sitters...while drunk. Since I wasn't completely wasted I thought I could drive. We were on the freeway and i had just picked him up from the sitters. We pulled up to a stop sign and I couldn't see very well so I pulled out and got T-Bonned by a big Dodge Ram. The last thing I could remember was the last cry of my baby brother.

**End Of Flashback**

My First class is Art. I was never really good at it, but I always tried so I usually got a good mark. Since this is a new school I have no idea where anything is. The art room is supposed to be in building 3."Hey um your Kate-Lynn Swan right?" I turned around and saw a averaged height boy with short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Kate" I corrected him. "Oh well I'm Mike Newton. Do you need help finding your class?" He sounded very confedent, but his voice was a little fake." Yea sure I have Art in building 3." I told him. Even though my old school was 10 times bigger than this I still would get lost. You could call me one of those people who "fall" a lot.

"Cool I have Art too. You could sit beside me if you want?" he asked a little nervous.

"Sure It would be nice to know someone" He chuckled

"Yea that would be nice" We walked to building 3 and entered the classroom. Everyone was talking until Mike and I walked in. All the boys gave Mike a death glare and all the girls gave me dirty looks. "Hey this is Kate-Lynn I mean Kate Swan." he said to .

"Well Its very nice to meet you your dad has told us all about you."She said with a smirk. I blushed. I should have known my dad would tell everyone I was coming. He is Chief of Police. I used to come down every summer until I was 10. I'd gotten tired of coming down so I got him to come see me in Pheonix."Well take a seat Kate"said . I sat down in the back of the class with Mike beside me. I have to admit Mike was really cute and if I was reading his body language right he liked me. Maybe it was a good idea to move down here. First period was over and I looked at my schedule and found biology in building 1."Okay well I have to go to my next class I guess I'll see later?"Mike asked.

"Yea at lunch."I replied.

"Yeah Lunch."Mike walked away looking back a couple times. Okay he was definately into me, but I don't think I should get really "close" with someone until later. I walked to the first building and went into room 103. There was a teacher and a whole bunch of students talking except for one gorgeous boy sitting alone. He looked like he was in a whole bunch of pain, like he lost someone he really loved. Like me and my brother. I walked up to Mr. Banner the biology teacher and he gave me my books and told me to sit in the back with the beautiful boy. Once Mr. Banner pointed me to my seat the gorgeous boy stopped and started gripping the bottom of his chair. He put one hand over his mouth and nose. I sat down and his grip didn't lossen. Did I smell bad? I smelled my hair and it smelt like herbal essences my favourite shampoo. What was his problem? I decided to look up and found him staring at me in awe."Hello I'm Edward Cullen"He said in a sexy velvet voice."Hi I'm Kate Swan" When I said Swan he jumped and looked away. He turned back and said "It's very nice to meet you Kate."This was the first time I got a chance to fully look at his face. He has Dark Golden eyes kind of topaz and I could see my reflection in them. He had medium length golden brown hair. His features were so beautiful, Perfect."You too Edward" I replied. Damn it why am I so nervous around boys my heart is pounding so hard right now I think it might pop out of my chest. Mr. Banner was asking the class about the slides they were examaning last week. How I knew this I don't know Edwards face was dazzling me. Mr. Banner Called on me for an answer."Uhh..." I had no idea what he was even asking me, but Edward wispered Anaphase so I told Mr. Banner it was Anaphase and he congradulated me for getting the answer right."Thanks" I mumbled to Edward. "No problem."He said. Mr. Banner went on talking about the slides and Edward and I talked the rest of the period. The bell rang and Edward left so fast it couldn't be considered human. I sat there dazzled by the boy I met in Biology class


	2. Understanding

Chapter 2

Understanding

**Kate-Lynn's POV**

The morning went by so fast after Biology. Sure enough Mike was sitting in the middle of the cafeteria with a whole bunch of people."Kate over here"Mike called. "K I'll be there in a second." I walked to the food line and bought my lunch, Garden Salad. I sat down beside Mike and he introduced me to his friends Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Angela. I recognized Jessica from art she was one of the girls who gave me a dirty look."Hi I'm Jessica Stanley want to sit beside me?" she asked. "Um sure" I was thought she didn't like me maybe she was just tired."So have you met any cute guys...other than Mike of course." she asked me. I could tell she loved gossip and was definitely a talker. I decided to tell her about Edward. " Well I sit beside this guy in biology and he's really cute." I said

" Really who?" she asked definitely interested. I pretended to forget his name so she wouldn't say that he was out of my league."Um...I can't remember his name." "Oh"she said a little disappointed.

Then two beautiful people walked in to the cafeteria."Who are they?" I asked Jess. "Oh that's Rosalie and Emmett their Doctor and foster children. There like together." she said

"I don't even think that's legal."

"Jess their not really related." said Angela "I know, but they live together its weird"Jess said. Then two more people walked in and started dancing to there table." That's Alice and Jasper. Their like really weird and Jasper always looks like he's in pain." said Jess. Then Edward walked in."Who's he?" I asked even though I knew exactly who he was. " Oh My God that's Edward Cullen. He's totally cute, but he doesn't date ever since his girlfriend Bella Swan died." she said. "Oh My God his girlfriend died! How?"

"She broke up with him last year and went to go back to Phoenix with her mom, but Edward and went to go convince her to come back to Forks. Then she went to their hotel room, but she fell down the stairs and flew out a window. Then she died in the hospital." she said really quietly. That's why he looked so sad when I said Swan."He probably thinks it's all his fault" I vented. "Yea. He's still beating himself up about it."Lunch went by so slowly after I found out why Edward was so miserable. Just like me he lost someone he loved and thought it was all his fault, but it wasn't his fault she died. It was my fault my brother died though. I looked over at Edward and he was starring at me. I quickly looked back and blushed. The bell rang and I had gym...Great. I walked with Mike to Gym and told him I would see him in the Gym. I got changed quickly and went into the gym. We were playing Volley-Ball which I wasn't too bad at. Coach Clapp told us to sit down on the bleachers and split into teams."Girls on the left and Boys on the right." Coach Clapp yelled. Once I got to the left side I looked at the right side and Edward was standing there all alone with a pained expression on his face."Kate" Jess called "What?"I said "Your on my team." I laughed. After we got our teams made Coach Clapp told one of the boys team to mix with the girls. My team was with Edwards team. We made strings and I told Jess that I wasn't very good so she put me on the bench...with Edward. I sat there not moving and being really quiet. My string was on next so I got up and went onto the court. Our team was serving first and I was in front of Mike the server. Coach Clapp blew the whistle and Mike served it right at my head and I flew forward hitting my face on the ground. I could taste the blood in my mouth, but I couldn't feel it. Everyone was laughing and a cool hand touched my back."Are you okay Kate?" said a familiar voice. " I think I have a bloody lip" I said slowly. "let me help you to the nurses office." He said. He picked me up and I felt light headed. "I'll take her to the office Coach Clapp." "Okay Edward thank-you." said Coach Clapp. Edward was holding me. My heart was racing and my head was really sore."How do you feel?" Edward asked me. It looked like he wasn't breathing. "Er...My head hurts." He chuckled "What?" I asked. "You're heart is beating so fast." I blushed and asked him "How do you know how fast my heart is beating?" "Er its beating so fast and loud I can sort of feel it and hear it" He started laughing and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."Oh" I said. We were close to the nurses office and he started talking again."Do you think you really need to go into the nurses office?" "No I feel a lot better now." He put me down and I stared into his beautiful golden eyes. "Do you want to ditch with me?" He asked. "I don't think I should it's my first day." "Oh come on just one period. Coach Clapp already thinks your at the nurses office." He looked really excited. "Okay fine." I knew I really did want to go so I walked out of the back door with him. "So why did you move down to Forks?" He asked seeming really interested."Well I don't know if I can talk about it." I said. I wanted to tell him even if I just met him, but I don't think I could tell him without crying."It's that bad?" he asked coolly."No I just don't think I could tell without emotions running wild." He stared at me with sympathetic eyes and started to laugh at some kind of inside joke."Alright. How are you liking your first day at Forks High School?" He asked teasingly."Well I'm getting annoyed with people calling me Kate-Lynn and all the attention with guys." I told him. I didn't know if it were to make him jealous or just because I felt like I had to be honest around him. He started laughing and then he suddenly stopped and looked terrible." I have to go." He quickly said " I don't think we should be friends anymore Kate I'm sorry." Then he ran to the parking lot and I just sat there bewildered. What in the hell just happened. I looked at my watch and I had ten minutes until my next class. I started walking toward building 2 and saw Jess. "Hey Kate where were you?" She asked. "Oh well I was just leaving the nurses office."I said. I guess I'm not as bad a liar than I thought."Oh cool are you okay?" "Yea my lip just hurts a bit and my head is ringing." I told her. It was the first time I actually thought about my lip and head after Edward had picked me up."Alright then maybe we should go to Trig."she said gesturing me the right way."Sure."

**Edward's POV**

After I left the parking lot I was feeling a bit better. My cell phone rang and I answered it."Edward what did you ditch for?" Alice asked."I made a huge mistake alright I'll explain later."I told her. Damn Alice and her little visions."Okay. Did it have anything to do with that Kate-Lynn Swan girl who go hit in the head with the volley-ball?" She asked. "Yea I guess so Alice." I said rudely. She gasped."EDWARD! You didn't kill her did you?"she screamed into the phone."No I just...I'll explain later Alice okay leave me ALONE!" I snapped the phone shut and drived faster than I ever had in my Volvo. How could Alice think I would kill her I already had enough human blood to last me eternity. Bella's blood and I wasn't going to put Kate-Lynn in danger too. Of course I feel terrible that I had to leave so suddenly, but I wasn't going to put her in danger. I stopped in front of my house and pulled into the garage."Edward what are you doing home?" Esme asked me."I needed to leave. I made a mistake." She looked at me with wide eyes. _edward you didn't kill anyone did you?_ she asked in her head"NO. WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT!" I yelled then calmed down. Esme's expression was one I never wanted to see."I'm sorry Esme I lost my temper. There is this new girl named Kate-Lynn Swan and I just realized that I was getting too social with her so I had to tell her we couldn't be friends anymore. Thats It." She looked happier after I said that and hugged me"It's okay Edward i just haven't seen you like that since..." She stopped and gave me an apologetic smile."Thank-you Esme. I'll be in my room." I ran to my room put on Clair De Lune. Then I sat on my couch and started to think about the new girl. Kate Swan.


	3. That Boy

Chapter 3

That Boy

Kate's POV

I sat in trig wondering what was wrong with him. Why did he leave so suddenly? I internally asked myself these questions, but didn't get a internal response. The bell rang and I stood up.

Mike was waiting outside of the classroom for me or Jess."Why didn't you come back to gym." he asked" Did Cullen scare you off." For some reason this really bothered me. "I don't really

think that's your business Mike." I said sourly. I walked past him and went to my new... well new to me truck. I drove home blasting the stereo as loud as it would go. I started singing

Here In Your Arms by Hello Goodbye

_Where you are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I miss you quite terribly." _

_I fell in love, in love, _

_With you suddenly. _

_Now there's no place else, _

_I could be, but, _

_Here in your arms. _

_I like, _

_Where you sleep, _

_When you sleep, _

_Next to me. _

_I like, _

_Where you sleep, _

_Here. _

_Our lips, _

_Can touch. _

_And our cheeks, _

_Can brush. _

_Cause our lips can touch, _

_Here. _

The song finished and I was waiting at a red light. A silver Volvo was idle beside me and I looked to see a familiar shade of bronze hair. I looked at the license plate and it read EAMC 108.

I must get that license plate skill from Charlie Before I could get a good look the driver the Volvo sped away. I realized the light turned green and I pushed on the pedal. The rest of the

way home I listened to my crappy Mix CD from my mom. I pulled into my driveway and unlocked the front door. I hung up my coat dragged my backpack to my bedroom. I looked in and saw

my huge stereo I brought from Phoenix all set up. I'd have to thank Charlie when he got home. I put my new mix CD in and turned up the volume. I let the CD play over and over again all

my favorites were on that CD so I didn't have to skip a song. Pressure by Paramore was on and I got all excited. I stood up and started to dance. Of course my balance skills were bad so I

fell and hit my head on the edge of my bed."Bloody Hell" I said. I felt a warm spot on the back of my head and I walked to the bathroom. I got a cold facecloth and put it on the back of my

head. When I put it my head it vaguely reminded me of Edward's cold hands. I stared off into a daydream of Edward and I. The front door made a slamming sound and I knew that Charlie

was home. " Hey Dad how was you day?" I asked him putting the facecloth down."Good how was yours?" he copied. "Okay." I smirked it was definitely not okay. After dinner which was

surprisingly great I went upstairs to finish the homework I ignored when I got home. Once I finished my homework I had a shower and went into my room. I put the stereo on low and fell

asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with my sports and School, but hopefully I can update more often and remember R&R! This is a really short chapter cuz I wrote it for my friend Kate-Lynn rose Cullen and I had a deadline!**

**-Mal**


	4. Lip balm

Chapter 4

Beep Beep Beep My alarm clock went off at 6:30 am I groaned. I was definitely going to be grumpy today. I lied in bed for a couple minutes and let my thoughts run wild. I thought about

my mom, Mike, and the star of my thoughts were Edward Of Course. I only knew him for a couple days, but he had something very interesting about him. I went to my dresser grabbed a

pair of pants and a halter top. Wait I thought, its probably very cold today. I dropped my halter into the dresser and pulled out a navy blue sweater. I walked to the bathroom and undressed.

I quickly had a shower and blow dried my hair. I put on a thin coat of foundation and did my usual make-up routine. I walked downstairs only to realize that Charlie had left for work already.

The realization made me extremely excited. I ran upstairs, careful not to trip and got my I pod. I put it on shuffle and started to sing along to I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. I was dancing

across the kitchen while waiting for my toast to cook. The toaster popped and I screamed."AHHHH!". I waited for my heart to restart and then took the two perfectly cooked pieces of toast

out of the toaster. I buttered it then put peanut butter on it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30."Damn" I muttered. I practically swallowed the toast whole and ran outside to

my truck, but in its place was a shiny silver Volvo. I looked at the license plate and it read EAMC 108. The Volvo from yesterday. I looked up expecting to see Mike or Jess, but I saw a pale

beautiful face instead. My heart was pounding. He gestured me to enter his car. I hesitantly walked to the car and before I knew it _he _was right in front of me with the door open." Good  
Morning Kate."

He said with so much passion i almost cried, almost."m-morning Edward." I stuttered. Damn did I just do that. He chuckled and I looked up to smoldering Topaz eyes." Would you like a ride today?"

He asked probably knowing the answer. I nodded my head and sit down on the beige leather seats. He was in the car and had it started before I even got my seat belt on."I'm truly sorry  
about yesterday."

He started."I had a dentist appointment I forgot about." I smirked." You forget a dentist appointment, but you know where my house is... Apparently you need to order your priorities." I

quickly said. He chuckled smoothly and turned his face to see mine. I blushed and looked away." Your blush is extremely sexy you know." He said. I got even redder and said the first thing

that came to my mind." When your eyes smolder its really sexy." He laughed the loudest I've ever heard him laugh." What?" I asked. He shook his head, his perfectly sculpted body

shaking with laughter." Okay." I mumbled. The car stopped and I looked out the windshield for the first time. We were already at school. " Holy crap were here already." I said. " Yea, I drive very fast."

He said quickly. Once again he was right beside the door with his hand out for me to take. Eagerly I took his hand, but it was really cold. I gasped and he looked sad."Your hands are really cold."

I pointed out if not obvious."Yea" He muttered. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that." I like it" I said. He smiled a smile that models spent years perfecting, but Edward didn't even

have to try. I decided to call it his crooked smile. I was embarrassed at how much I was obsessed with him and I felt the blood start to gather in my cheeks. His expression changed

immediately after my blush formed. His took is cold marble hand and stroked my left cheek. For some reason I stayed extremely still as his cool hand traced my delicate figures. He smiled

and murmured" Just like her." I pondered what he said for a moment and heard the bell ring. "I better get to class" he said "Meet me at lunch?" I thought about that for a minute. What

about Mike and Jess I thought. Mike was probably still mad at me for yesterday." What about your family" I asked. He laughed "You are very observant aren't you." He asked. I wasn't sure

if that was rhetorical so I nodded."they won't mind." He said" Sure I'll meet you at lunch." I said. It sounded so 9th Grade."At lunch" He said then was out of my sight. The Morning passed

so slowly because Jess was giving me a questionnaire. She wanted to know if she should go out with Mike again. I told her that she should do whatever her heart tells her. boring, I know.

Then she left me alone. Finally lunch came and I sprinted out of the room and ran into a cold chest. My books went flying and I was on the floor. Edward bent down, gathered my books

and picked me up before it even registered through my brain."In a hurry?" He asked sarcastically. I gave him the best scowl I could give and he put me on my feet. He chuckled as I

stumbled. We walked to the cafeteria silently and when we walked in everyone was looking. I blushed."Are you embarrassed to be with me." he asked with fake hurt. I laughed."No, but everyone is looking."

I said. We walked to the line and ordered lunch. Edward filled the tray with all of my favorite foods." Have you been doing research Edward?" I asked. He looked confused "You put all of my favorite foods on that tray."

He smirked "Very observant" He whispered. We finished ordering and sat down in the middle of the cafeteria. I went to take a bite of the chicken Cesar wrap Edward bought me, but I bit

my lip all the way through and felt the blood pour down my face. I put my hand over the cut hoping Edward wouldn't notice, but he did. He was sitting there with Dark Coal eyes and he

started licking his lips. I ferowed my eyebrows. He picked up the table and threw it a crossed the room. His muscles coiled and he looked like he was going to attack me. He picked me up

and ran so fast it couldn't be human. He lied me on the ground and his cold lips touched mine. I started to kiss back, but he pulled back and said "Stay still Kate and this won't hurt. He

pressed his lips on mine again and started to suck the blood from my lip. I felt ire and I knew I was going to pass out. Before I did I saw 4 pale people running for Edward and me. The

pressure on my lips was gone and I saw Edward being held back by his two brothers. His sisters Alice and Rosalie were asking me questions, but I had no idea what they were asking I

just nodded my head. My eyes felt heavy and I let unconsciousness come over me.

**A/N: I'd like to thank MUW D'Bellegirl for reviewing. Reviews give me inspiration to write more so plz review and if you have a suggestion please tell me I'd love to hear your ideas too. So i guess I dedicate this chapter to MUW D'Bellegirl because she reviewed. tnx**

**- Mal**


End file.
